


Tension in Paradise

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are at each other's throats after the newlywed killer case, and it's driving Chin and Kono nuts. Kono thinks she can help them solve the problem, but will they accept her help? Set after the events of 1.11 "Palekaiko."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on The Prudish Fanfic Site that Shall Remain Nameless Here. The possibility of future Steve/Danny/Kono hookups is implied at the end.

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett paced around his office, trying to think of a way to express his feelings. It was awkward for him to be complaining about his partner, Danny Williams, to either of their colleagues, but especially when it was surfer chick Kono Kalakaua smirking at him with her arms folded. Finally he spat out, "The newlywed killer case has been driving me crazy and it's all Danny's fault!" He momentarily wished he were telling this to her cousin, but then remembered that it was better this way because Chin had been his friend since high school and wouldn’t be as neutral a party as Kono.  
"Well, spill! I can't help you if I don't have details!" Her smirk widened as she pushed him.  
At the same time, Chin sat behind Danny's desk and sighed as the blond man yelled, "The newlywed killer case has been cramping my style and it's all Steve's fault!"  
Chin muttered bitterly, "What style?"  
"Shut up!"  
"OK, OK, how has Steve been cramping your style?" he amended with a groan.  
"First he tries to tell me how to do my job, then he complains about what song I let play on my car radio, and then as if that’s not enough, he comes thisclose to getting carsick in my **loaner** car! Every time I'm around him he does something that makes me want to snap! Do you have any advice for me?!"  
Kono could see the situation so clearly. Steve may have been complaining about things related to the job and his car, but she knew what was really bothering him was an attraction to Danny that he hid so well even he didn't know about it. She stifled a laugh.  
"What is it? Just tell me, please, and help me figure out how to fix this, goddamnit!" he barked at her.  
Kono gave him a devilish grin. "It's so easy! There's so much sexual tension between you two, I could cut it with a palm leaf!"  
Steve slammed his hand on his desk. "Sexual tension?! Damnit, Kono, how the hell do you suppose we fix that?"  
Her smile became even more wicked.  
"OK, you really want to know?" Danny growled at his colleague. "Fine. He never listens to me on procedural matters, just up and kicks in the door. When we were following a lead, we had an awkward conversation which led to him turning on the car radio-and 'Sexy Eyes' was playing. He said he didn't mind it and let it play. I fuckin' hate that song! Finally, when we were on Matinsky's trail, in the middle of a high-speed chase with him, Steve McGarrett has the nerve to yell at me because I might get carsick-something about 'It's a loaner' and all that shit. I can only control my stomach so well; it's not my fault. How do we get past this?"  
Chin shook his head. "Oh, how do I say this? It kinda sounds like you and Steve have some sexual tension between you. Ugh, I can only think of one solution, but Kono's gonna have a field day with it."  
Danny hated to beg, but the words left his mouth before he could stop them: "Please just spit it out, Chin. I'll do anything I have to. I just want this over with."  
The cousins unwittingly gave their colleagues the same advice at the same time, with Chin feeling humiliated by the thought and Kono taking a few deep breaths to keep from laughing: "You gotta kiss him!"  
"What the fuck?" Steve cried, his jaw dropping.  
Danny put his forehead on his desk. "Aw, can't I just kiss Rachel?"

That night the four friends were crowded into Kono's tiny apartment, as Steve and Danny had concluded that it was small enough for them to relieve their sexual tension without being seen by anyone who would care or tell people who would care. They would have tried to clear the place, but it was Kono's and she made it clear that she would kick their asses if they didn't let her watch. However, to placate their shyness, she did drag Chin into the hall to watch without being intrusive. The unwilling participants were now left sitting next to each other on the couch.  
Steve sighed and shook his head. "Do you get the feeling that Kono's enjoying this way too much?"  
Danny just nodded.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, they heard the lady in question yell, "Come on, guys, pretend you're in junior high and you just got paired up in Spin the Bottle!"  
Rolling his eyes, Steve propped his left elbow on the couch and put his left hand on the side of Danny's face. Swallowing back his discomfort, he leaned forward and carefully touched his lips to those of his friend. They were both shocked when they felt a spark as the connection was made.  
"Oh my God," thought Danny, "Kono and Chin were right." Realizing that they actually did have a sexual tension between them, he slowly snaked his tongue out to tease Steve's lower lip.  
From the hall, Kono snickered and fanned herself. "My stereo operates by remote. I could put on that Adam Lambert song-you know, 'Fever'- without them even knowing it. God, that would be funny and hot!"  
Chin sighed. "You can be so juvenile sometimes, cuz."  
She elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "Oh, just shut up and watch!" When she pushed on his back he had no choice but to do just that, although he did have the modesty to turn red at the sight that greeted him.  
Steve moaned somewhere low in his throat and opened his mouth, his tongue rising to meet Danny's as soon as it entered. He was almost 8 inches taller, and now he used this size difference to push the smaller man back onto the couch.  
"God, are those two actually gonna do it on your couch?" Chin groaned.  
Kono had to admit the thought turned her on, but she also had to laugh at just how dense her cousin could be at times. "Oh, what are you thinkin', brah? Jeez, no! They're just making out to get rid of their sexual tension."  
As she said this, Steve put his right hand in Danny's hair and Danny ran his hands along Steve's chest. Then they finally decided they had had enough and broke the kiss.  
Danny quickly sat up as Kono walked back into the room, still laughing. "You know, that was kinda hot. I wish I'd thought to grab my Flip. How are you two doing now?" She perched on the arm of the couch next to Danny.  
Steve shook his head. "Damn, Kono, how did you know that this was what bothered us?"  
Their voyeur opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and simply shrugged as Chin groaned and gave his hand a single "shut the fuck up" flap, making his way to sit next to his friend.  
"Never mind," Steve finished. "Next time we try to find dates but neither of us can book 'em, Danno," Danny sighed and rolled his eyes at the pun, "maybe we should try this again?"  
Danny smiled. "OK, but there are 3 conditions: 1. Only as a last resort, 2. Chin doesn't have to be here,"  
Chin breathed "Thanks, guys. Never again am I watching this."  
"and 3. Instead of hiding in the hall, Kono gets to watch us from the coffee table."  
"Coffee table? Hell, if we follow the first 2 conditions, she can do whatever the fuck she wants, maybe even make it a ménage a trois."  
Kono jumped off the arm of the couch, pumping her fist and screaming, "Yes! My place, my way, baby!" For the first time since the fights had started, all four of them were able to laugh at her enthusiasm.  
Steve stuck out his hand. "You know, Danny," he said, "I don’t want to make it a regular thing, but kissing you is really a damn fun way to relieve sexual tension."  
"Hell yeah it is," the blond replied as he shook his friend's hand, "cause everybody likes to experiment a little, man."  
"True dat," Kono piped up.  
"Good Lord, can we just end this now?!" cried Chin.  
The four friends laughed and spent the rest of the night drinking, watching TV, and talking about everything except what had just happened, and Chin tried to erase all memories of it from his mind.


End file.
